Beauty & The Beast
by DrunkenDuncan
Summary: An incident in a Pokemon battle causes James to act "differently" during midnight hours. Slight Rocketshipping.


**Note: Hello, everybody! Here's my first fanfic on this site, it's a Pokemon fanfic about James and stuff. Slightly rocketshippy. Takes place in Alola, and TR's Pokemon are all evolved. Only going to be about 5 chapters at the most. Please leave a review and feel free to leave any constructive critism. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to Gamefreak/Nintendo.**

 **Chapter One**

It had just been the usual game of "Somebody blames somebody for blasting off," for the trio, as always. Today it had seemed that both the scratch cat and young woman had taken a turn on their blue-haired companion, spitting insults at him and blaming him for whatever mishaps had occured in their "genius plan" of simply taking that twerp's electric squirrel behind his back and trapping it within a net, but to no avail, as always. As soon as he noticed that his quote on quote, "best friend" had left his side, they were sent blasting off in the sky, never to be seen again. That is, until the next day, of course.

After what seemed like hours of bickering, they had finally fed up with it and continued to walk in search of their balloon and base. James could hear Jessie cursing under her breath, and noticed the dirty glares that Meowth had been giving him, but quite honestly he could care less. There was nothing new for the trio, it was always the same routine. Wake up, try to capture Pikachu, fail miserably, play that same old game, then repeat. And that's how it had been for the last 5 years of trying to catch the damned rodent.

They walked on in silence for some moments until recognition of the large, yet flattened out Meowth-balloon. Jessie and Meowth leapt up in joy and ran over to it, checking the contents in the basket making sure nothing had been stolen, ironically.

When everything had been said and done, something peaked the mangy alleycat's interest to the point where he was standing on his tippy-toes lifting a paw to his ear. "What's wrong, Meowth?" James broke the silence with a simple question which had been expectantly unanswered by the feline. He concentrated for a few moments and finally spoke up. "Shush, Jimmy. I hear sometin'."

They waited in solitude for some more seconds. He did in fact hear something, and it was none other than the indistinguishable voices of those twerps, laughing and giggling away as if they had no care in the world. James exhaled deeply.

He wasn't ready for round two.

And it had appeared that his teammates weren't, either, because they had been giving nasty glares in that direction ever since Meowth had heard. What were they to do? Hide, and just wait for those stupid kids to rummage through their stuff in hopes of finding some kind of gadgets that peaked their interest? As these thoughts ran through James' head, the voices had been getting clearer and closer until the six annoying figures stepped into the clearing, apparently flabbergasted, because the little boy twerp, Ash, had taken a step back and had initiated a dramatic battle-ready stance upon recognition of the trio.

"What are _you_ three doing here!?" he exclaimed. No response had come, only a smarmy glare from Jessie with her hands placed on her hips, and a deep sigh from James, who hung his head low and crossed his arms.

"Whaddaya mean, 'What are we doin' here?' What are _youse_ doin' here, twoips!?" Meowth growled. He, too, took on a battle stance of his own, clenching his paws together. Jessie nor James budged.

The older twerp who was following Ash and his friends around whispered something into Ash's ear, and it was apparent that he was excited about the situation for some reason. They had heard that he was the Pokemon Professor of the Alola region, named Professor Kukui, unsuprisingly, seeing that every professor is named after a tree. It's said that he had been studying Pokemon moves and had even been trying to make some of his own.

"Okay!" exclaimed Ash-twerp, resuming his battle-ready stance. He pointed a finger at the trio determinedly and smiled. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

James muttered under his breath. "Oh bother..." and as if on cue, they all reluctantly and nonchalantly said, "Ok." in unison. It was quite clear that none of them were really in the mood for a battle, but upon hearing their clear answer, Ash took several paces back and launched a Pokeball of some sort onto the battlefield.

"Lycanroc, I choose you!" he squeaked. The orange colored, wolf-like creature was summoned onto the battlefield and crouched down into his own battle-stance, howling at the sky even though there was no apparent reason to do so, only to be dramatic, James assumed.

James released his Toxapex and soon enough, dust was being scattered all throughout the air in the midst of battle. The boy had been commanding his Lycanroc countless commands at once, and Jamed ordered Toxapex to "Dodge, dodge it, dodge that, Toxapex, dodge!" until it had literally been gasping for air.

Ash and Lycanroc paused for a moment as Toxapex stood in front of it's trainer, ready to defend any incoming attacks. The young boy turned his head to Kukui's, and they both nodded simultaneously. _'What are they up to...?'_ James silently asked himself. As he pondered this question, he had almost forgotten about the battle before him and Ash's voice rang throughout the battlefield.

"Lycanroc... use Corrupt Fang!" the boy shouted among the chants from his friends and the single chant of Meowth. The wolf was charging straight toward his Pokemon, it's fangs glowing a eerie purple color. Coming back to his senses, James immediately called out a command without thinking twice about it. "Toxapex... dodge it!"

And so it did. And he had wished that it didn't, because the Lycanroc latched his jaws around James' leg with no letup. The strange purple fangs of the beast had dug though his clothing and sunk into his skin, causing him to shriek and shake his leg vigorously at a vain attempt to get the mutt off. This only made him clench his jaws harder and shake just as ferociously in return.

"Do something!" James shouted at Ash, who had only been watching the incident go down. He shook his head. "Uh- right! Lycanroc, return!" He pushed the small button in the center of the Pokeball which turned the Pokemon into a bundle of light which was sucked up and secured into the ball.

Suddenly, everybody was rushing over to where James once stood. His legs were wobbly as he struggled to stand, placing a hand on Jessie's shoulder to keep balance.

James' vision was going fuzzy and he was starting to get light-headed. The chaotic voices around him were fading in and out of his ears, from left to right. A chorus of "Are you okay!?"s and the distinct sound of the scratch cat's "Jimmy, are you okay!?" was being shouted in his face until he couldn't take it anymore.

He turned his head to his companion. "I don't feel so... so-" And then, it happened. He whited out as if he had lost a Pokemon battle, and passed out onto the dusty ground.


End file.
